Things to do with the Transformers
by AquaStarDark
Summary: Things you can do with the transformers, includes ways to annoy the transformers.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything other than this list.

Many of these are things you could do to annoy the transformers.

1\. mimic the transformers.

2\. follow a specific transformer around.

3\. refuse to stop following the transformers.

4\. continually call the minicons kids.

5\. Challenge the decepticons to a dance competition

6\. If you win anything against the decepticons, comment that they can't be superior to a organic who can beat them.

7\. Get super high on sugar and annoy the decepticons and autobots.

8\. Dress up as G1 Blurr and speak super fast to the Armada Bots, continually insisting you are mimicking Blurr.

9\. Forget your car keys and drive a transformer instead.

10\. Insist winter is a plot of Unicron to freeze the planet.

11\. If the decepticons try to kill you, insist you will turn into a poltergeist if you die, and annoy the decepticons forever, while they won't be able to do anything to stop you.

12\. Explain the 'birds and the bees' to them.

13\. Get super dirty and walk into Ratchet's med-bay.

14\. If Ratchet asks if you remembered to do something about your hygiene, ask 'what's hygiene'.

15\. Hug them to your heart's content!

16\. Dress up as a transformer for halloween.

17\. Worry them by saying the PPP 'elder swear', don't forget the beeps!

18\. Get them to do your homework, insisting that it's their homework.

19\. Scold them when they forget to do their (your) homework.

20\. Sing the transformers songs.

21\. Only use transformers swears.

22\. Ask them to transform.

23\. Ask them to transform over and over again, saying you still don't get it.

24\. Make blackmail for all the transformers.

25\. Keep asking them random and useless questions.

26\. Make up a random fear of some sort of common object (like a screwdriver).

27\. Scream when you see the random object you have decided to fear.

28\. Make up nicknames for all the transformers.

29\. Continually ask the transformers if they remember their nicknames, do #17 if they forgot.

30\. Read earth fairy tales to them at bed time.

31\. Run onto the battlefield in the middle of the battle and scream louder than Starscream.

32\. Scold the autobots and decepticons for not being peaceful with each other after doing #31.

33\. Hug every transformer you come across.

34\. Wright about your transformers adventures and post them online.

35\. Paint the halls of the decepticon base bright neon colors.

36\. Draw the the transformers as sparklings.

37\. Call Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.

38\. Call Sunstreaker, Sideswipe.

39\. Continuously forget the names of each transformer.

40\. Mix up the transformers names.

41\. Sob loudly about things that happened in different universes that they don't even know about.

42\. Paint Megatron bright neon colors and blame Starscream.

43\. Draw a picture of Soundwave as a D.J.

44\. Wash the transformers when they're in their alt mode.

45\. Spray them with a hose.

46\. Dress up as a bug and wander the autobot base.

47\. Call each of the transformers a different superhero or supervillain.

48\. Be annoying.

49\. Give all the transformers human names.

50\. Reprogram their voice chips to have very distinct accents.

51\. Ask those with British accents if they knew Harry Potter.

52\. Ask those with Australian accents if they hunt crocodiles.

53\. Release an army of critters inside of a Autobot

54\. After doing #53, count how long the Autobot goes without transforming or panicking.

55\. Switch the transformers minds between bodies

56\. After #55, watch with popcorn as the transformers try to figure out who, is who.

57\. Help Wheeljack build something.

58\. Watch as the thing you made with Wheeljack explodes!

59\. Have a karaoke party with the transformers!

60\. Take Knockout to the K.O. Burger place where Jack works.

I hope that was a ok list.

This story is something I will likely only work on to destroy boredom.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything other than this list.

Many of these are things you could do to annoy the transformers.

61\. Get them to bring a gigantic snowball for you next time they go on a mission to one of the poles.

62\. Introduce the medics to trick-or-treating.

63\. Watch the reactions of the medics to the unhealthiness of trick-or-treating.

64\. Say every super long word you know to them.

Because your idea of their reactions will be supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

65\. Sing 'The Song That Doesn't End' and make it appear on the monitors forever!

66\. Sing the Throw-someone-out-the-window-if-they-don't-know-a-nursery-rhyme song, to all the transformers that are new to earth (because they probably don't know any nursery rhymes)!

67\. Pour tomato juice all over yourself, watch as everyone suddenly begins fretting over your blood (tomato) stained self.

68\. Have a constant stream of questions to ask the transformers that are withoutadoupt annoying (what color is the sky?).

69\. In the middle of a battle, ask a group of people that are fighting where sparklings come from.

(watch their horrified faces).

70\. Name ALL the vehicons.

71\. Have a princess tea party with all the transformers that have a super big pride.

72\. Prank the terror twins.

73\. Help the terror twins pull a prank.

74\. Be pranked by the terror twins.

75\. Refuse to stop hugging your favorite transformer.

76\. Stare at the first transformer you see.

77\. Scold the transformers about manners.

78\. Eat ice cream, then complain (loudly) about a brain freeze.

79\. Chat with bluestreak.

80\. Fangirl to your heart's content.

81\. Pull a Brock (he's from pokemon) and propose to your transformers crush.

82\. Get some pets and name them after transformers.

83\. Have an opposite day with the transformers.

(watch as they try to figure out what you said.)

84\. Call popcorn exploded grenades.

85\. Ask the same question over and over again.

86\. Yell at all the transformers that killed off transformers you liked.

87\. Yell at transformers characters that did something bad to transformers you like.

(I still need to yell at Raf, Jack and Miko for putting Soundwave in the shadow-zone).

88\. Say random words as answers to things transformers tell/ask you.

 _Where do we need to go now?_

 _To the land of potatoes!_

 _Ok, where's that?_

 _Supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus!_

 _0_0_

89\. Ask the transformers if transformers are real.

(sob uncontrollably if they say no)

90\. Be a clutz and knock everything over.

91\. Sing about 2000 bottles of beer on the wall.

92\. Pretend to be an animal.

93\. Ask where sparklings come from.

94\. Tell them the meaning of life.

95\. Introduce them to the internet.

96\. Have a costume party and convince everyone to dress up as transformers.

97\. Play sneaky statues with the transformers.

98\. When transformers grab you without warning, drool on them, or scratch their paint jobs.

99\. Play dead.

100\. Sing the ABC gummy bear song with modified transformers lyrics.

101\. Find a way to turn the transformers into cute kitties!

102\. Try to turn into a transformer.

103\. Have a party and invite all the transformers.

104\. Push the transformer you dislike most and push them into a lava pit.

105\. Upload a virus into the Nemesis and drive all the decepticons absolutely insane.

106\. Visit the world of the transformers!

I hope this chapter was ok, I understand it was a little short.

Sorry about my lack of posting chapters in my stories recently, I have been having trouble finding inspiration for continuation chapters for my stories.

If anyone has ideas of how I could continue my stories, please tell me.

Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own transformers, I own this list though.

107\. Make up national anthems for the cybertronian races.

108\. Make a list of how to annoy the transformers.

109\. Wright on the walls of the Nemesis, if discovered, abort mission.

110\. Kill the scraplets!

111\. solve all the conflicts with rock-paper-scissors.

112\. Demand a rematch when you lose at rock-paper-scissors.

113\. Dramatically gasp when you see the transformers.

114\. Try to get them to eat human food.

115\. Attempt eating energon.

116\. Yell at every transformer that almost steps on you.

117\. Scold Megatron for not eating his vegetables.

118\. Be autobot leader for a day.

119\. Be decepticon leader for a day.

120\. Have a snowball fight with the transformers.

121\. Make a snow bot.

122\. Tell the paranoid transformers about how halloween is the day of which the fabric between the mortal world and the land of the dead is at its thinnest.

123\. Learn to speak cybertronian.

124\. Speak cybertronian.

125\. Write in cybertronian.

126\. Visit cybertron.

127\. Make fanclubs for each and every transformer you can find.

128\. Release the transfans!

129\. Give them riddles only humans can solve.

130\. Scream loudly in their audio receptors.

131\. Do things that are not logically possible around the mechs that are obsessed with logic.

132\. Draw Autobot insignias in the Decepticon base.

133\. Draw Decepticon insignias in the Autobot base.

134\. Introduce the newbies to Memes.

135\. Say you can't tell the difference between two transformers who are obviously different.

136: Be an autobot pet.

137: Be an Decepticon pet.

138: Be a pet to a scraplet (wait, what?)

139: have a pet scraplet. (that's better)

140: Be a poltergeist on the Nemesis.

141: Be a poltergeist in the Autobot base.

142: Try to get some transformers in your debt (then maybe you can get a ride ^^)

143: Try to befriend the terrorcons.

144: Go to TFAnimated cybertron and freak out the natives with your organicness

145: Play with the space bridge.

146: And go anywhere you want

147: Pull a name out of a hat and then stalk that transformer.

148: Make up your own faction and try to get others to join.

(Mine is called Mystery and it's symbol is my image representation)

149: Switch around the job times.

150: Switch around the jobs.

(I am now imagining Knockout working in the mine and then a vehicon with his job)

151: Convince the government that some of your electronics are from cybertron.

152: Be a complete and utter nuisance to them.

153: Throw a secret dance party! (Avatar the last airbender reference)

154: And give everyone bandanas to wear

155: Make giant clothing pieces for the transformers

156: Have Christmas in July and switch around people's birthdays (that'll confuse them)

157: Introduce them to Creepypasta

158: And tell the paranoid bots that the Creepypastas are after them

159: Continually reference to fanfics and watch as the bots try to figure out what you're saying.

160: Get them to help you with your homework

161: Take them to the 'real' (our) world

162: Do everything on this list, then be silent for a month, watch as they freak out and try to find your ulterior motive (muahahahahahaha)

163: Write a fanfic about all the FUN stuff you did with the transformers

164: have a 'serious' meeting with the Autobots

165: have a 'serious' meeting with the Decepticons

166: have a 'serious' meeting with the Predacons

167: have a 'serious' meeting with the Dinobots

168: have a 'serious' meeting with the Maximals

169: have a 'serious' meeting with the Neutrals

170: have a 'serious' meeting with all the Transformers.

171: Be their King/Queen

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I didn't realise how long this was here for.

I hope this was enjoyable.

Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy this chapter.

I do not own transformers.

172: learn to speak Cybertronian

173: Teleport them into another dimension.

174: Teleport them into another cartoon

175: reenact one of your favorite transformers fanfics

176: reenact one of the more harmless transformers fanfics

177: Mix lots of sprinkles into ice cream and tell them you're eating cement (because it sometimes ends up looking like that)

178: bring your favorite characters into the transformer universe

179: make a giant crossover!

180: do everything that Zippy from 'Decepticon Poltergeist' does

181: have a paintball battle, winner gets to play pranks

182: show them the saddest movies ever

183: show them the scariest movies ever

184: show them the most boring movies ever

185: show them the best movies ever

186: show them the longest movies ever

187: show them the shortest movies ever

188: have a movie night with movie types from 182-187 suggestions

189: Hug you transformers plushies during the movies

190: completely ignore their "WT" looks during the movie night

191: Try and convince Optimus to allow the Autobots to go to the movie theatre

192: Try and convince Megatron to allow the Decepticons to go to the movie theatre

193: Try and get them to go to the movie theatre AT THE SAME TIME!

194: Grab a bag of popcorn and watch the chaos ensue

195: T-pose in front of any transformer that you find

196: when they ask, reply with "I am asserting dominance, fear me"

197: somehow convince them to join you and do it to the other transformers

198: Block the hallway with your army of T-posing transformers

199: Somehow manage to get some of them hyper with sugar

200: Get Blur to get hyper with sugar

201: Enjoy the show of the Autobots attempting to catch the super speedy and super hyper bot.

202: After the Shenanigans of idea 200-201, repeat idea 200 and release Blur onto the Decepticon base.

203: Record the shenanigans if you want to forever remember the moment.

204: Yeet yourself out a window to get away from a checkup from Ratchet

205: yeet yourself out a window to get away from a checkup from Knockout

206: Yeet yourself out a window to get away from a checkup from Scalpel

207: Yeet yourself out a window whenever a bot/con/human you don't like enters the room

208: Yeet all of Ratchet's wrenches out of the base

209: Yeet the Transformer/Human you hate the most out the window!

210: Yeet the Transformers into different universes

211: teleport the Terrorcons to transformers animated cybertron, zombie apocolapse!

212: Claim yourself as the Autobot pet canary and screech as loud as possible.

213: Claim yourself as the Decepticon pet canary and screech as loud as possible.

214: Make them play the Undertale game and deathglare anyone that does the run you dislike the most.

215: Make them play minecraft

216: Mimic the creeper sounds from Minecraft in the dark

217: Watch with an evil grin

218: Thoroughly explain to them the history of anything boring you know about.

219: Make them cookies

220: force them to eat the cookies

221: stare at them as they eat the cookies

222: Pull a puppy dog pout if they refuse

223: Realise that you made human size cookies and do it all again…. Giant!

224: Get SkyBite to read all of his poems to you

225: Throw ping pong balls at their heads

226: go along for a ride on a cybertronian piggyback ride!

227: Get them all to bring back souvenirs from wherever they go (like a snowball from the arctic)

228: Be a troll

229: Dance Fight!

230: Singing Battle!

231: Play chuck the chicken!

232: Stare…..

233: Take pictures of all the transformers

234: Force ALL of the cybertronians to join you playing skip rope

235: Scream. Very loudly.

236: Complain about covid-19

237: Remember that covid-19 is from your universe and you don't have to worry about it (also the cybertronians think you are crazy for complaining about a non-existent virus)

238: Remember they have cosmic rust… oh no!

 **Hello! I hope that was an alright chapter. Good luck with Covid-19 and stay safe! If you are reading this after the events of the virus then… congratulations because as I am writing this I have no idea how long this pandemic is going to last.**

 **If you thought this chapter could have been improved then leave a comment and tell me how you think I can get better!**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
